Will Love Transcend Time?
by Kaleidoscope9o1
Summary: Sesshoumaru and kagome unknowingly fell in love but for some reasons kagome can't stay in the past any longer. She returns to the future hoping to be able to meet him again but will they both still be in love after 500 years between them? Will he even make it to her present? R&R SK.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: If you find anything you are familiar with or related to Inuyasha then it does not belong to me, if it did then Inuyasha and Kagome would never end up together!

The cover image belongs to user/Tozumi_Grayson2009/media/inuyasha/Tell_Me_Tal es_From_Days_Bygone_by_ .html

This is my first attempt at a Inuyasha fanfiction so please support me and R&R! Please feel free to critique. I hope you enjoy the story and I will try to update as soon as possible.

SUMMARY: Sesshoumaru and kagome unknowingly fell in love but for some reasons Kagome can't stay in the past any longer. She returns to the future hoping to be able to meet him again but will they both still be in love after 500 years between them? Will he even make it to her present? R&R SK.

* * *

**Will Love Transcend Time?**

**PROLOGUE**

In between the gentle breeze the stilled air was full of an intense aura that made a shiver run down your spine despite the sun blazing down on the flora and fauna. The forest surrounding the lonely wooden well seemed lifeless as if all the forest critters were overcome with sinful sloth. The mighty Goshinboku slyly hid two beings from sight and for good reason too for if someone were to see the couple one was sure to blush red as a tomato and avert their eyes hastily. Why? Because intensity of the array of emotions exchanged by the pairs of gold and blue eyes seemed so private and personal that no one would feel comfortable invading their person in such a moment.

A conversation consisting of endless words seemed to take place using the simple sense of sight. The golden irises, never one to betray any emotion other than hate, seemed foreign with concern, a tinge of happiness and an ocean full of sorrow reflecting of the golden orbs. The small upwards curve of the lips of the girl betrayed a spark of contentment laced with bitter resentment against the fates that lead them this far just to mock them. The bishounen slowly raised his only arm to gently cup the woman's pale and tear-stained cheek and the woman with the raven locks seemed to melt into his touch and slowly covered her blue orbs. His smooth thumb caressed her cheek gently as if trying to remember every inch of skin. Slowly after what felt like a millennium he tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear and she cautiously released a content sigh. She opened her eyes and gazed into his with a despondent look and at that instant both knew that they could not stay this way forever, she had to leave. His hand slowly slid down to her neck, shoulder, hand, palm and finally entangled his fingers with hers and brought both their palms up to his mouth only to leave a tender kiss on her palm. Carefully he released her hand and without warning jumped up to the sky and flew out of sight.

The girl continued staring into the sky, the last place where she saw him, while her eyes teared up but never escaped their confines. After a short had passed she turned around and made her way to the wooden well. Stopping near its edge she picked up a yellow back-pack lying next to it and sat on the edge with her legs dangling inside and just before she hauled herself into the well she spoke a word so discretely that she had to wonder if she even spoke it and jumped in without once looking back.

Form a branch the golden orbs saw everything and his sharp ears even picked up the whispered 'good-bye' that her rosy lips murmured and only after he was certain that she had made it through safely did he take a breath. The silvered haired demon jumped down with the grace of a leaf floating tranquil breeze and approached the well. He waited there till the breeze swept away her tangerine scent. "Good-bye Ka-go-me" were the words purred by him before he once again disappeared into the infinite blue skies.

On the other side of the well when the girl materialized she immediately fell to her knees and let the floodgates open. Before she knew it she was digging her fingers into the hard soil of the well and fisting the rubble in her palms. Hours went by or maybe they were just minutes before a hoarse and traumatized "Sesshoumaru" made its way through her abused and swollen lips. It was definitely hours before this girl's mother found her in such a frenzied state and literally begged her to come out of the well albeit with help. That night neither of the two got any sleep.

**5 YEARS LATER ON THE SAME DATE**

A woman with hip length raven hair sat by her open window sill and stared out into the full moon. Tears clearly laced her lower eyelids while she brought up her knees to her chest. Hugging her knees she rested her heavy head on them and muttered "Where are you Sesshoumaru? Are you still Alive?" she questioned and raised her head to face the brilliant moon "Do you still feel the same way for me?" She spent the night there just blankly staring at the sun of the night sky and letting dread and despair slowly overcome the emptiness.

About 50 miles away a silvered haired demon with golden orbs was engaging in the same actions albeit in a more masculine manner. Both were unknowingly facing the moon and stars under the same night skies and pondering the same questions, answers to which they were afraid to find out yet were desperately in need of.

Slowly the night passed away. Slowly the darkness faded. Slowly the morning light made its way from the on. DAMN! Why is everything happening so slowly?!

* * *

Bishounen: It is a term used to refer to men who are beautiful and have strong masculine talents too along with high intelligence.

Please don't forget to review. I really want to know your opinions! Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha except the plot to this fan-fiction so don't sue me!**

**Here I am with the first chapter which solely focuses on Sesshoumaru and I really hope you like this. **

* * *

**Will Love Transcend Time?**

_By Kaleidoscope9o1_

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

As Sesshoumaru-sama pulled into the driveway of the giant glass building from the back in a Maybach Exelero, a group of three nervous people greeted him at the door. One opened the car and waited for him to get out before getting in to the car himself to park it in it's appropriate place. The other one handed him his morning's black coffee with no sugar and cinnamon. Odd combination but you really can't blame him since he is an odd man to began with.. oops! Sorry! I meant youkai... Taiyoukai if you want to be really specific. He is after all the ruler of the mighty western lands of Japan. Confused about how youkai and taiyoukai exist in out world? Well we never really see them because they are a really well kept secret by Governments all across the world.

About 350 years ago, in ancient Nihon-koku, Youkai and ningen came to an agreement that all the war and bloodshed needed to end between the ningen and youkai so eventually they came to an agreement that both species could live in relative peace if the youkai agreed to be banished into a part of japan and never come out and powerful barriers would be erected around the region.. But of course the youkai would not agree to this appalling treaty but want the humans didn't know was this treaty was only meant to satisfy the ningen and help them feel secure as the youkai could live in their full glory if they resided in an area allotted specifically for them or they could give up their youkai traits and live amongst ningens. They would be given a large island to conduct their youkai business where they could roam around freely if they so wished. Many youkai stayed on in the island it being familiar territory but a small population also decided to venture on into the world of the ningen. These youkai had powerful magic placed on them which dulled their youkai traits leaving them fairly harmless but on the more powerful youkai this magic could at most dull their claws and fangs and any other natural weapon but their senses would remain fully intact as well as their youkai instincts and inner youkai. Sesshoumaru-sama was among these powerful youkai. Many prospered in this new and queer world and some even failed to adapt just to return to their secluded island to live as they were born to live. One of these successful youkai is the Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama, who rose to be one of the most successful names is the corporate world. With his company spread across 4 continents and assets tallying up to billions. He is also the world's most eligible bachelors according to the top selling magazines across the seven seas. His fandom was spread across both ningen onna and youkai onna despite him being a youkai.

Now enough with the back story let us return to the bachelor in demand here.

As Sesshoumaru-sama got hold of this routine morning coffee a woman started off with his schedule of day, only moving on to the next agenda after getting an affirmative nod or a silent "hmm" from the elegant man. Donning a tailor-made suit it was really hard not to let your eyes go over his figure at least 2-3 times before regaining your senses and starting any sort of conversation. If something was not to this man's liking then he would convey it in a velvet voice with as few words as possible which left any woman week in the knees and longing to hear more of the heavenly voice and as for the men, it left them fuming with jealousy and anger for housing such perfectness.

"Umm... Taishou-sama..." nervously spoke a woman. Her voice seeming slightly out of breath ( which I believe is because of following Sesshoumaru-sama at such a fast pace while speaking and taking notes).

"Yes?" came the reply from the silver haired being in a questioning tone and a quirked eyebrow (which is perfectly arched, mind you) while he came to a halt in front of his mahogany office doors on the 27th floor of the building. The reason for his quirked eyebrow being that he was not at all used to lingering around and waiting for his secretary to speak something in such a edgy and wasteful manner. She very well knew the consequences of those employees who dared to waste his time.

"It's.. actually about..." she tried again but could not find the words or guts to convey her message and started wringing her fingers.

Sesshoumaru-sama turned around completely to face his secretary, Odagiri Kaito (who is the most long lasting secretary till date), this time with an amused smirk playing on his light pink lips, "If you were not about to leave this job anyways I would definitely threaten to sack you right now but seeing as that cannot be used as a threat I will ask you once more to enunciate your thoughts this very moment then I will be forced to make you work an extra month before letting you go... Now will you speak?" saying his last words he turned back to the door and turned the knob to enter his office and in the process missing his secretary's delightful sneer gracing her cherry red lips.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. What I was meaning to tell you is that you are yet to inform me of your plus one for this Saturday's event. I have to set up the list up the guest list by Wednesday and your's is the only one left..." She retorted in a annoyed and outraged tone even though she knew Sesshoumaru-sama did not mean what he spoke of, that was just his own style of social courtesies. Not that it extended to every one, just the one's got on his nerves less than the others.

"What event?" Sesshoumaru-sama questioned already browsing through some files and important documents. His coat and blazer sitting on the back of his chair and his reading glasses already perched on his nose making him look even sexier, if that is even possible.

"Don't tell me that the mighty Taiyoukai of the western lands has forgotten such an important event already? My my, won't you be in big trouble..." she finished in a tone a mixture of amusement and mock astonishment.

"Important event.." murmured Sesshoumaru-sama still engrossed in a stack of official papers, "What important event? I can't recall anything important happening this weekend..." he continued to grumble after a pause though only to peruse more papers.

"You can't?" exclaimed Kaito-san through amusement clearly evident in her eyes. "Rin-chan will certainly not forgive you. You will hurt her gravely!" she intoned in a dramatic voice taking a perch on a chair opposite him.

"Rin? What has she got to do with this?" he inquired, finally looking up from a mess of spread out sheets and opened folders which only he could make head or foot of.

"I don't believe I should tell you. After all you did threaten me only a few moments before. I don't see any reason to help you out here." She replied with a smirk on her face and a aloof aura surrounding her. The fact that she was checking her nails through half lidded eyes seemed to vex him further.

"Woman! Just answer me, will you? If your reply is 'no' then even Kami-sama will not be able to help you." He taunted in an exasperated manner while resting his chin on his palms placed one above the other while both elbows stood on his desk. His eyebrow quirked again he waited for a reply.

"Hmm... No need to trouble Kami-sama... Since I feel very magnanimous today "-a scoff from the silvered hair youkai uninterrupted her but she continued on -"I will let you know it is a party being hosted by Rin-chan"- hearing this he shrugged and went right back to his files while Kaito-san continued this time with a smirk and a wicked glint in her eyes -"since it is Rin-chan's birthday..."

"Kuso..." was immediately heard from the youkai lord's mouth and his eyes went wide as soon as Kaito-san finished speaking. Immediately turning to Kaito-san and in the process dropping some of his paper's he spoke "I haven't bought anything for her. I forgot about this day completely. You have go immediately and purchase an appropriate gift for Rin..." He got up and started pacing behind his chair. After a few seconds he abruptly turned to her and furrowed his brows and then slowly quirked one brow when he suddenly started smirking. "And why exactly are you still sitting here? I recall asking you to do something!" He spoke in an annoyed and frustrated tone. When she furthered continued to smirk and NOT REPLY! He instantly banged his table with both his palm and stared a her for an answer. Just when he was about to lash out again Kaito-san immediately stood up with a cheery smile and burst out into laughter. Sesshoumaru-sama just stared at a blank expression but if one saw extremely closely they would see a slight glint of perplexity in his golden orbs.

"Ne, ne Sesshoumaru-sama! Daijobu desu... I knew you would forget so I already purchased a gift for her.. all parceled up in gift paper and ribbons." Seeing Sesshoumaru-sama's slightly questioning look and slightly relieved posture she burst out laughing again. " Ses-shou-ma-ru-sa-ma" she sing-songed " I have know you for decades and yet getting on your nerves never gets old." He scoffed. "I'm really going to miss that about working with you. This is the only good thing about the job. Ne?" she giggled into her hand.

"Women... " muttered Sesshoumaru-sama.  
"By the way... When is the new slave girl coming to take my place? What was her name again..." She started pondering with her arms crossed and an index finger constantly tapping her chin in a rhythemic fashion. Suddenly her eyes lit up with understanding "Aah… Now I remember her name is Higuras—"  
BANG! The door flung open.  
"Sesshoumaru! Kisama! How dare you?" were the words that broke of kaito-san's narrative and filled the ornately decorated room "You know I had personally appointed Megumi as my PA and yet you fired her!" Bang! The man dressed in a suit and red tie slammed his palms on Sesshoumaru-sama's desk.  
The silver haired perfectionist's face became marred with a quirked eyebrow and he casually, yet elegantly, slipped into his luxury chair. He let his eyebrow drop back into place and started going through some papers. If he would have lifted his head to see his impromptu visitor's expression then he would have noticed the popped vein on his forehead throbbing with anger.  
Just as the visitor's patience finally wearied and he took a gulp of air to start rousing the dead again Sesshoumaru-sama cut in "You ought to start selecting your secretaries with more care Inuyasha. I know your intelligence is not so promising but I expect to have employees who can at least be slightly productive and also with proper qualifications. She did not even complete her UG so that fact alone leaves her out of the short list let alone the recruitment list."

"Doesn't matter! She was my responsibility so you had to butt out! You always meddle—"

"I do not meddle firstly… and secondly as soon as you decide to employ persons with at least the proper qualification, even if it is simply on paper, then I will stop assessing the productivity of your department and deem it my solemn responsibility to clean out the loitering trash from our company and prevent it from sliding down from the top position that we have held on to for the past five years. This company is not built to satisfy your primal urges and carnal needs little brother and it would do you well to learn this lesson sooner later than later" Sesshoumaru with his tone dripping with false sweetness and a subtle warning but Inuyasha simply faced him with a baffled expression and blinked a couple of times before saying "Could repeat all that again but this time in English! I am pretty sure half the words the glided over my head."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, Inuyasha, with pure and raw murder in his slitted irises and clenched his fist.

"Kaito…" Sesshoumaru hissed out "If you don't want to be covering up a _murder scandal_ to the media then I suggest you take is illiterate half-breed out of my sight this instant and explain my _reservations_ to his handling of business activities and make _sure_ that he comprehends them well. OH! And do explain it in English."

"Ha-Hai Sesshoumaru-sama. I will do so." Kaito-san hesitatingly replied and quickly pushed Inuyasha out of the room and bowed to Sesshoumaru before closing the door behind her.

_'That bastard! He'll never learn! I cannot fathom why I have kept him alive and around still.' _He thought to himself once the room was back to the way he liked it – Calm.

_'Because of her…. Because of Kagome'_ His conscience replied and he sighed.

_'So I am back to thinking about her. I wonder when she will leave my mind.'_

_'When you want her to boy! And you really DON'T want her to. Believe me I know. After all I am you.'_

_"Grrr… I am not a BOY! And you shall refrain from addressing me so. You do not know what I think of or what so abstain from putting absurd thoughts in my head. I have long forgotten about her. She is no one to me."_

_'Lie to me all you want but remember you are also lying to me in the bargain and you cannot keep lying to yourself forever.'_

"Hn" He grunted and delved no further into his petty mind wars and instead dived into the pile of paper work at his disposal.

* * *

**KEY:**

**Sama: polite way of addressing someone of higher status**

**Youkai: demon**

**Taiyoukai: great and powerful demon**

**Nihon-koku: Japan's local name**

**Ningen: Human**

**Onna: Woman**

**Chan: way of addressing someone younger**

**San: Way of addressing someone (either male or female)**

**Kuso: shit/crap**

**ne: right...**

**Daijobu desu: It is alright.**

**Kisama: bastard/ rude way of saying 'you'**

**Hai: Yes**

**So what do you think? Has Sesshoumaru really has given up on her? How would he have reacted if Kaito-san would have got the opportunity to tell him Kagome's name? How do you think they'll meet again and how will they react? Tell me your opinions, views and guesses. I would be happy to hear them :D**

**By the way I am not really an Inuyasha fan so if he acts really pathetic in the story then please don't blame me... I can't help it.**

**Special Thanks to Jkitty12, Nathalie Shiffer, VixenKitsune147, Kj1003, shadow zombie for supporting my story :D**

**Your opinions are always welcome so please scroll down a bit more and hit the review button. I am anxiously waiting to hear you thoughts about my story :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Any familiar characters are not my property; I am just borrowing them for the time being. But the plot of this fan-fic is definitely MINE!**

**I am sorry for the late update but I am busy with my college admissions right now and I am badly hoping that I get a good college! **

**I just realized while uploading this chapter that I forgot to write the key for the Japanese words in the previous chapter and I have resolved that issue. I am sorry if anyone had trouble with the words. I am really sorry :[**

**I have put up the new chapter and it's party time! Happy birthday Rin-chan :D**

**(By the way I just wanted to give you a little something to look forward to and that is the fact that Sesshoumaru-kun and Kagome-chan will both be present at the party :P ;)**

**Hope you like this and don't forget to review :***

**Single quotes (' ') are thoughts.**

**Double quotes (" ") are speech.**

**_Long texts in italics are flashbacks to the Sengoku Jidai era._**

* * *

**Will Love Transcend Time?**

_By Kaleidoscope9o1_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"KAGOME RUN!" Shouted Inuyasha while running towards the latest (and most powerful) puppet sent by Naraka to steal the Shikon-no-Tama hanging aloofly around Kagome's neck._

_"Take this you insolent beast!" cried Sango as she flung her Hiraikotsu at an approaching smaller youkai. The demon was sliced in half on contact and the weapon returned to its wielder. Just as Sango was about to attack another hoard of lesser youkai Miroku grabbed her by the waist and pulled them on top of a crouching Kirara waiting in all her glory. They ascended to the sky before Sango noticed that a pool of acid was eating away the flora at the exact place where she was standing. She turned to Miroku and muttered "thanks" with a slight blush on her face. Miroku replied with a soft smile and "anytime..."_

_"Oh no! Okaa-san! Look... She is stuck... Kagura and Kanna have surrounded her!" screamed a horrified kitsune, Shippou, from his perch upon Kirara's head. Both Sango and Miroku turned in the direction Shippou was gazing at and immediately forced Kirara to swoop in to rescue Kagome._

_Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying in vain to break through the puppet's barrier, even the red Tessaiga was not working. Instead it seemed that with every attack Inuyasha was losing more of his yoki and his body was wearing down. His fire rat robes seemed to be accumulating a fair share of cuts too._

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH! TASUKETE! INUYASHA!" came a blood curdling scream which seemed to resound in the heavy air. Inuyasha immediately turned towards the source of the scream and found Kagome hanging 20 feet in the air wrapped tightly with thick gruesome looking vines which seemed to be on the verge of strangling her. Kagome was slowly getting blue in the face and she could no longer feel her toes or fingers._

_Just as Inuyasha was about to rush to Kagome's rescue a weak "Inuyasha" made its way to his hanyou ears. Hearing the voice sent chills up his back as he slowly turned back towards the puppet who now revealed a barely conscious Kikyo looking at him through half lidded eyes and trapped by tentacles at the base of the puppet._

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA" a booming laugh echoed in the open meadow. The laugh was laced with pure evil and schizophrenic mirth. "Now what will you do Inuyasha? Who will you save? Which onna do you hold dearer to your heart? Saving one will definitely result in losing the other... So choose wisely... HA HA HA HA HA HA" the voice faded into the wilderness._

_Inuyasha housed an expression of shock, confusion and indecision. His head was bent low at the neck as if defeated already and a death grip held Tessaiga in his palm. Finally he looked up and screamed "Miroku. Sango. Go save Kagome" and he took after Kikyo all the while failing to realize that Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had fallen to the ground, unconscious, and were surrounded by a swarm of Saimyosho and a cloud of Miasma._

_Kagome opened her eyes and through half-lidded eyes saw Inuyasha racing to rescue Kikyo and leaving her to die. To fend for herself. He chose the dead over the living. As moisture started clouding her vision her eyes drooped and she entered a world of peaceful oblivion. The darkness embraced and slowly pulled in deeper into an abyss. The last thing she remembered before drifting away was a blur or white and red and blue lightening hurtling towards her._

GASP! GASP! GASP!

'Damn! It was just a dream. Just a dream. A dream. Well... technically a memory but it's too early to get into details Kagome!'Sigh. "Well... Sunrise is in half an hour so I might as well get up. Not like I can fall asleep anyways" She mumbled to herself. "Yossha! Ikkou!" She spoke in a cheerful voice with a bright smile and untangled herself from her bed-sheets to get on with her morning routine.

By the time she was fully dressed in casual clothes after a bath and everything it was already sunrise and the streets of Tokyo were coming to life.

'Let's see what all I have to do today. Hmmm... Grocery shopping. Pay the bills. Oh! And those school kids are coming to visit the shrine today too... Damn! There is so much to do.' "Good Thing I got up early" she mumbled to herself. With that she quickly made her way out of the front door along with her wallet and a cloth bag. She locked the door and started on her way to the market place on foot whilst humming a nostalgic melody.

_"Let me take a look at that. I could help" Kagome requested the lying demon. He one of his closed eyes while tilting his head to get a clearer look at the ningen miko. The said demon was lying under the a large Sakura tree with his armor and swords removed and kept to his side but well within reach in case of attacks. After taking a good look at her for a few seconds he turned his head back upwards and closed his eye._

_"And what propels you to believe that I would require the care of a ningen and at that a miko" he mused in his calm velvety baritone. "I might have agreed to work together with your pack to aid in the destruction of Naraku but I did not fall so low as to require succor of a mere ningen" he hissed out the last world._

_"LOOK! I know you have this mightier than thou syndrome but as long as you are part of our pack I will treat you like any other of my friends. So you better let me treat you or I will purify your ass to that of a mere ningen's!" she spoke like a reproving mother with her hands firmly planted on her hips and a fire burning in her eyes. _

_Sesshoumaru was shocked that someone of her status could speak in such a formidable manner to him (Of course the shock never showed on his face). The shock very soon passed and was replaced with anger and he hissed out "You petty ningen DARE threaten this Sesshoumaru! You have lost the functioning of your faculties or you might have hit your head during battle yet neither of the situations shall permit me to overlook this insult caused to this Sesshoumaru by you—"_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama" a meek voice interrupted the mentioned demon. _

_Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned to the sound and found a little girl in a yellow kimono half hidden behind a tree not too far away._

_"Did you need something Rin-chan? Is Shippou troubling you again?" Kagome inquired before the Taiyoukai could answer. _

_Rin shook her head. "I… "_

_"Yes Rin… Tell me…" encouraged Kagome._

_"I wanted you to treat Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin exclaimed with vigour. "I know Sesshoumaru-sama is injured badly and he is the most powerful demon but I am still worried. I don't want to lose Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will be all alone if Rin loses her Sesshoumaru-sama. So could you please help Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin recited in one breath with tears on the brink of falling. _

_Before Kagome could say anything to console Rin Sesshoumaru started off in a strict tone "Rin don't cry. I will let her treat me so you can stop your whining." _

_"Hontoni?" Rin questioned uncertainly. _

_"Hn" Sesshoumaru grunted. "Go and play with Jaken while the miko looks at me."_

_Rin gave one of her brightest smiles and scampered off to play dress-up with the green dwarf. All the while Kagome was trying to suppress her smile and failing miserably. She sat down next to the demon and started taking out various paraphernalia from her medical kit. _

_"Your services are not required ningen" Sesshoumaru spoke in an cold tone surprising the miko and making her jaw drop. _

_"Buh- But! You just told Rin-chan that you would allow me to treat you." _

_"That was merely to set her mind at peace. I never intended for you to touch my person."_

_"Nan-Nan- Nande?" she was rendered shocked once again. Slowly her ire started replacing her shock and bubbling to the surface but suddenly an idea struck her and her ire completely disappeared. She put on a sweet smile on her face (at which Sesshoumaru could not help but to raise an eyebrow) and started speak in a tone dripping with honey "Well… If that is what you want then I can't do anything can I. But Rin-chan will really be disappointed when I tell her that her Sesshoumaru-sama refuses to let me treat him" a dramatic sigh followed the articulation. _

_Sesshoumaru's lips slightly drooped and a slight glare was clearly visible in his golden orbs. "I should not have underestimated you ningen. Though your methods are underhanded I shall let you off this time." He slowly exposed his injured shoulder where a deep gash at least six inches long. _

_Overjoyed Kagome hurriedly applied several salves and bandages all the while beaming and humming a soft melody. _

_"What is that tune you hum ningen?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a slight distance in his voice when Kagome was securing the bandages. _

_"Oh that! It is something okaa-san used to sing to me when I used to get hurt." _

_"Hn..." he replied and when she was all packed up and just about to leave he halted her in her approach by speaking "It is a beautiful tune. My mother also used it as a lullaby. You do justice to the song. I wish you to teach it to Rin also" saying so he closed his eyes again to rest. _

_Kagome stood there like a statue unable to even twitch. It all felt like a dream to her and she expected to wake up any second. 'He actually praised me. Praised my voice and my CHOICE__.__ Me! A mere ningen! He said he liked my voice… at least I think he meant that. WOW! This is a dream isn't it! Am I going to wake up any moment?'_

_After several minutes Kagome was snapped back to reality and become aware of the fact that she hadn't responded to his request yet. _

_"Hai. I will be happy to teach Rin-chan the song. Thank you…" She softly spoke and went on her way again._

"Damn! Why does everything have to remind me of him! I wonder how Rin died. Whether she got married and had children" she spoke to herself.

Suddenly she stopped in her place and started thinking 'Why does it feel as if I am forgetting something? "Well! It can't be that important if I am forgetting it ne!" she told herself cheerily and was on her way again.

By the time Kagome came home it was already time for the school tour. After a grueling hour of guiding little brats to the various locations and narrating the place's grand history in as simple words as possible Kagome was exhausted. While reclining in the rocking chair in the early evening she was just about to doze off when her mobile ringing probably saved her whole career.

"Moshi Moshi. Kagome desu."

"Aah.. Kagome-chan. I know I am slightly late but I will be there within half an hour. So please wash and blow dry your hair before I come and keep everything ready. Wakatte ka?" spoke a young voice in a hurried but calm tone.

"Get ready? Wash my hair? What are you talking about Shizuka-chan?" Kagome seemed utterly lost in the entire conversation.

"Muri desu" Shizuka deadpanned. "How the _freaking hell_ can you _forget_ that today is the party where you get introduced to your senpai in the Tama Corporation!"

"KUSO!" exclaimed Kagome in a anguished voice. "What will I do now? AAAHHH!"

"Kagome! Listen to me. You better do what I told you. It will be fine. Good thing you asked me to help you get dressed otherwise you would be lazing away in the chair! Now hang up and get going! I'll be there soon! Ja!" She hung up the phone and Kagome immediately launched into action all the while uttering some curse words under her breath.

She hurriedly took a shower and got ready in record time. She was in the process of laying out all her jewellery, dress and shoes when the bell rang. Kagome ran to the door and was about to display her relief but Shizuka cut to the chase.

"Okay… No time to get cozy. We have one hour to make you look like a diva and then half an hour for you to reach your destination. I asked Kousuke-kun to drop you in his car so he should be here in the next half an hour. Alrighty! Let's get to work" saying so she started off to Kagome's room while Kagome dumbly followed.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Oye! How much longer will you girls take? We have to reach there today you know!" shouted a grumpy guy dressed in black skinny jeans and a translucent white shirt with the words 'BAD ASS' printed across the front. He was wearing combat boots and several piercing in one ear. His black hair was streaked blonde and hung loosely around his eyes and shoulders. His mouth was covered with a frown and his constantly tapping foot clearly showed his impatience. "OYE! Hayaku desu" he screamed once more.

"Hai hai! We heard you. We are not deaf! We'll be out in two minutes so relax." Answered Shizuka from across the closed door which lead to Kagome's room.

"Hn... Annoying girls. Take too long to dress!" muttered Kousuke-kun.

Not long after the bedroom door opened and Kagome exited in a radiant evening gown. It's upper body was hot pink and had barely visible silver threadwork which would glitter just the right amount under any light and a silver diamond studded belt came securely just under her breasts highlighting her womanhood. From then on the dress flowed and just skimmed the ground in pale pink silk material and ended with a slight pee of her silver and glass 6 inch pumps. Her raven tresses were in a side fishtail braid with a few tendrils framing her face strategically. Long silver danglers could be seen hanging from her ears and silver bangles on her bare wrists. Overall, she was a vision in pink. Just like a tenshi.

"Kou-kun! You better close your mouth and hurry up. Kagome still has to reach on time." Shizuka jokingly reprimanded.

Kousuke was shook out of his reverie at seeing Kagome who was now blushing at the way Kousuke reacted. Her kohl-lined eyes and rosy lips with just a hint of gloss made her features pop out with delicacy and subtlety.

"Ha-hai. We better move or we will never reach on time. You look like a hime Kagome-chan. Really!" Kousuke supplied and they were soon out of the house and in the car. Soon they were on their way to a seven star hotel where all the celebrities frequented. While on the road both friends browsed through an array of topics but Kousuke could make out that Kagome was extremely nervous.

"Kagome-chan. Are you nervous? Daijobu dayo! You will totally rock it. I mean you are extremely smart and was number one in the whole college! You have nothing to worry about! You will definitely make an impression on them." Kousuke spoke with confidence dripping from each and every word.

"Hontoni? You really think so? I am so nervous. What if they don't like me? I really need this job Kou-kun." Kagome replied in a worried tone.

"Shimpaishinaide! You will definitely be selected. You are the best of the best!" He smiled at her with pride in his eyes as if trying to pass on a bit of courage to her.

"Hai!" he huffed.

"Kay… You gotta get out Kagome-chan. We are here already! Gambari yo!" he encouraged her one final time.

"Arigatou" she smiled at him. Taking a deep breath she got out of the already open door and stood like a true hime. Immediately all eyes were at her. Kagome felt like running away that instant but valiantly fought of the butterflies and followed the direction pointed out by the guard who was covertly trying to check her out.

As she entered the lavish reception area she was already awestruck by the regal beauty surrounding her. Golden silk tapestries and frescos covered the walls. The towering roof held a skylight in the centre. A grand crystal chandelier along with numerous modern design lights simply increased the ambience ten-fold. The crimson furniture and mahogany tables clearly pointed out that this place was not cheap. Looking around see could see two rounding staircases leading to the second floor right in front of her and a queue of the chicest people in town. Standing at the entrance with her mouth gaping would certainly draw attention so she quickly closed her mouth and approached the closest receptionist. The pricey and high quality silk kimono made Kagome feel like a pauper at the king's court but she didn't lose her cool and asked the receptionist about the Tama Corporation party and produced the invitation card. With a beaming smile which could make the moon shy the receptionist directed Kagome to a side door which led to the party hall. Once she crossed the door a guard with a ear phone and walkie-talkie checked her name of the list and another female guard scanned her for weapons. After she was cleared she was lead to another lady (most likely a waitress judging by her uniform) who informed her that she would lead her to Odagiri Kaito-san. At first Kagome could not place the name but then it hit her that she is her senpai and the person she would be replacing. Giving an affirmative nod to the girl she started being lead through throngs of people. Finally they stopped behind a lady dressed in a black cocktail dress and red pumps.

"Ano… Sumimasen Odagiri-sama. The person you wanted to meet is here" spoke the girl successfully breaking the conversation between the lady and her partner (supposedly).

Kaito turned to towards Kagome once the her male companion took his leave and Kagome was really shocked to see a genuine smile on her face. She half expected to see a haughty fake smile and judging eyes to be donned by this lady.

"Aah… Higurashi Kagome-san ne? Watashi Odagiri Kaito desu. Hajimemashite" she greeted cheerily.

"Hai. Kagome desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu Odagiri-senpai" Kagome replied nervously.

"Chigaimasu! Watashi Kaito desu. Just relax. I don't like all this formality. Can I call you Kagome-chan?" Kaito questioned with twinkling eyes.

Slightly taken aback Kagome took a few seconds to understand what was spoken by Kaito and then enthusiastically replied "Yes! Of course!"

"Great! Alright… I know you just came and everything but I want to get over the introductions first and then have a gala time in this party. Is that alright with you?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah… Sounds like a plan. Let's go with it" Kagome replied. She felt that they both have been friends forever!

"Yossha! Before we start let's grab a drink! I don't think I can handle ass-kissing without some liquor in my system" Kaito prompted and lead them to the bar. Once with drinks in hand they slowly started approaching branch heads, managers, top investors and the best clients. Everyone who met Kagome was in awe, first of her beauty and then of her brains. Everyone teased her about working with the ice prince even if he was easy on the eyes. Kaito always made sure that they could scamper away from each group as fast as possible a fact for which Kagome could not be more grateful! After they had finally met the last of the executives they both made their way to the veranda and sat on a nearby swing which was shrouded in darkness but the moon conveyed just enough light for them to head to the piece of plank and relax on it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kagome's voice raised a question "Ne! Kaito-san…I mean Kaito…" - she quickly corrected herself when Kaito started glaring at her -"Why was I invited to this party? I mean I don't even know the people who are hosting it and on second thought I haven't even met the host yet! So rude of me!" she exclaimed.

"Dijobu. Let me tell you this much. Your host is your boss and before you say anything! He doesn't give a damn whether you are here or not. He won't demand any sort of social courtesies as long as you do your job efficiently and address him respectfully and that's it!"

"Wait! That's it! So why is this job considered so taboo? I mean everyone keeps warning me about this job and working for the ice prince!?"

"Aah… that is because all the girls till before me only did half the job and the rest of the time they spent trying to get into the ice prince's pants. Now believe it or not but despite being the most handsome she simply hates it when women throw themselves at him! _Especially_ during work and I really hope that you won't do the same" Kaito finished with confidence radiating off her eyes.

"Of course not. I mean work is work. I won't be throwing my dignity down the drain anytime soon" Kagome assured Kaito.

"Good! I got exactly that sort of vibe from you when I first met you. I am so glad I found you. I couldn't imagine leaving Sesshy-kun with a gold-digger tramp" her eyes twinkled.

"Sesshy-kun?" Kagome questioned and wondered to herself about why it seemed to familiar and personal.

"Yeah… It's my pet name for him but don't even accidently mention it. He will go ballistic and throw you out on your ass before you can even blink" Kaito finished with a laugh and Kagome joined her. After their laughter died Kagome realized that she should be heading home when she conveyed so to her companion disappointed could be clearly seen etched on her face.

"Aah… I guess it is late. Time really flies doesn't it." Kagome nodded to it. "Let me drop you till outside." Kagome nodded once again and they started making their way to the front. Both were chattering away about how the office is and who all to stay away from and also every now and then Kaito spoke about how to control 'Sesshy-kun'. Giggling and laughing their way through the garden they were almost at their destination when Kaito whispered a look and pointed towards a thick canopy of trees some distance away where a tall man in a black tux was standing still and every once in a while sipping a glass of champagne. Kagome turned to look in the direction Kaito was pointing at and a gasp immediately left her mouth. If Kaito would have been looking at Kagome then she would have seen a look of terror grace her face and tears starting to brim. In a shaky voice Kagome asked "Who-Who is that person?" to which Kaito replied "That's your boss of course! The one I called ''Sesshy-kun'. Come. I'll introduce you the prodigy of the business world Sesshoumaru Taisho" Kaito giggled at this and turned to Kagome and immediately concern was etched on her face. "Kagome… Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kaito questioned slowly moving towards her.

Kagome was still staring at the man whose waist-length silver hair was flowing gently in the breeze. She snapped out of her reverie when a hand shook her shoulder sharply.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome-chan! Can you hear me?" Kaito repeated again and again but she didn't seem to hear or notice anything but the silver haired youkai.

"Sesshoumaru…" came a whisper from statuesque girl and abruptly she looked at Kaito and spoke in a broken and hollow voice "I… I… I have to go… I am sorry but I can't meet him right now. I am in a hurry" Kagome then stormed out of the place as soon as her heeled feet could manage. She could hear her name being called out in the background repeatedly, most likely from Kaito, but she never stopped. Once out on the street she walked aimlessly on the half-deserted road. The leering rug rats, the blinding lights, the judging females and the traffic lights. Nothing mattered to her. In fact it is a miracle that she even managed to escape any accidents. All the while the only thing that she could think of was '_He is alive. He survived. So why am I running away from him? Why?' _These questions kept on swarming her mind as she walked and walked and walked. Finally after many hours her legs gave out and she fell. She sat on the cold hard ground and the flood gates broke and a barrage of tears washed her face.

"Kagome? Kagome is that you? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Kagome heard a voice but could not for make out its owner to even save her own life. She tried to see who the person was but her crying bout left her vision cloudy and her mind even foggier than before. She felt hand lifting her bridal style but she had no strength to fight back. Before she knew it she was drifting in and out of consciousness and was being carried away by a stranger.

* * *

**KEY:**

**Shikon-no-tama: Sacred jewel**

**Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang weapon**

**Youkai: demon**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Kitsune: Fox**

**Tessaiga: Inuyasha's sword**

**Yoki: chi**

**Tasukete: help**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Onna: Woman**

**Saimyosho: Naraku's poisonous bees**

**Miasma: poisonous air**

**Yossha: Let's do it!**

**Ikkou: Let's go**

**Ningen: Human**

**Miko: priestess**

**Sama: extremely polite way of calling someone especially those in high positions**

**Nee-san: a way of writing one-san which means older sister**

**Hontoni: really**

**Nande: What?**

**Hai: Yes**

**ne: right?**

**Moshi Moshi: a way to say 'hello' while answering a call**

**Kagome desu: it is Kagome**

**Muri desu: It is impossible**

**Kuso: shit/crap**

**Ja: bye / see you later**

**kun: a way to acknowledge guys ( by girls)**

**Tenshi: Angel**

**Simpaishinaide: Don't worry**

**Gambari yo: Best of luck**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Ano: used like 'um...'**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Watashi Odagiri Kaito desu: I am Odagiri Kaito**

**Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you**

**Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu: I am in your care now**

**Sempai: Reference to your seniors either in office or school**

**Chigaimasu: wrong**

**Daijobu: It's alright.**

**I would really like to thank AnnaliseIsmeneRomano, Feng Lan, Firewolfsky, JKitty12, KWTheWorld, Natalie Shiffer, PhoenyxandKoko, Purplebabe, VixenKitsune147, kj1003, miassartemis88, shadow zombie, mona, .9237 for supporting my story! Thanks a tonne! **

** Mona: From what I understand from your review I am answering your questions. First of all Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha or anyone can't exactly go searching for Kagome because they do not know the exact date or year when Kagome permanently returns from the feudal era and if they accidentally meet her before then they can possibly change the future. In my story Inuyasha is not in love with Kagome but definitely cares for her a lot and no Inuyasha did nothing for their safety since he can't exactly predict the future and Kagome has always said that demons no longer exist in the future so Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru don't know whether they will survive. **

** .9237 : I know I said that I would tell about Rin in this chapter but I got a little side-tracked and the story came out a bit different than I had anticipated but I assure you that I will reveal about her soon enough. **

** Nathalie Shiffer: I am myself not sure when those two will meet because there are a bunch of scenarios that are in my head right now but I assure you that it will be soon. :D**

**Please Review! And if you find that I am putting too many Japanese words and it is bugging you while reading and tell me so. I will stop doing so. Hope you like this chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Any familiar characters are not my property; I am just borrowing them for the time being. But the plot of this fan-fic is definitely MINE!**

**AN: I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update but I have been freaking busy. I was rushing around for college admissions and then had to move across the country for my college. My house was a complete mess. Just got an internet connection 2 weeks ago and then I had all the paperwork and assignments and my society to work with. I will definitely be more regular now. **

**I didn't get time to proof read this chapter so if you find any problems then PLEASE PM me and enjoy. Read and Review people! **

* * *

**INSTRUCTIONS**

**Single quotes (' ') are thoughts.**

**Double quotes (" ") are speech.**

**_Long texts in italics are flashbacks to the Sengoku Jidai era._**

* * *

**Will Love Transcend Time?**

_By Kaleidoscope9o1_

**Chapter 3**

**(Read instructions above before continuing)**

* * *

'Why the hell is my head pounding like that?' Kagome questioned herself while letting out a groan which perfectly reported to any passers-by the agony that she was suffering. 'DAMN IT! Make it stop already' she let out another groan to punctuate the statement. When the agony and pain was still very much in existence after a whole minute passed by Kagome knew that she would have to get up and grab some painkillers to remedy the situation brutal torture she was going through.

"After a minute... Let me just rest a minute" she muttered to herself before getting to the tedious task of getting up. After a period was time which was definitely more than a single minute Kagome attempted the herculean task to getting step by step and the first step was opening her eyes which did not turn out very successful because as she cracked open her hers the tiniest bit she was assaulted by the mighty rays of the midday(just a guess) sun. With a groan of defeat she flung her right hand to cover her eyes while squeezing her eyes shut. 'No way am I getting up to that gay sunshine!' she thought to herself resignedly.

As Kagome lay in bed with firm determination of not getting up she was slowly struck with a thought 'Why is there sunshine in my room in the first place? I never keep my windows open especially since the termite invasion on the wood panel which I was meant to replace soon...' While she was pondering over this thought her sluggish( whether due to the headache or the lingering sleepiness we'll never know) brain understood the real magnitude of the the harmless innocent rays of sun 'KUSO!' she immediately sat up with eyes wide open with shock, puzzlement and hints of fear 'Where the hell am I? I am _definitely_ not in my house!'

She looked around the lavishly decorated room and it clearly seemed to belong to a millionaire... nah billionaire! She noticed she was laying in a very tardy and unbecoming manner on a king size bed with green silk sheets and golden lace borders. Kagome would have personally dug a hole twenty foot hole and buried herself in it if anyone else would have been present in the room to witness her in her present state of impropriety. Kagome was still in her gown from yesterday evening which made her look like an angel last night but today was wrinkled beyond recognition and bunched up around her hips. Hints of her red lace panty could be seen and her hair was half up and half down in various lengths and definitely in need of the good brushing (hopefully after a good wash). Her makeup was spread about giving her raccoon-eyes and smudges of pink lipstick on her cheeks. The beautiful and most assuredly expensive sheets were tangled about her stomach and ankles. So it was probably for the best that she was the only soul present in the room at that moment... or was she? (insert evil smirk by author aka me)

"This is definitely NOT my place!" half whispered a flabbergasted Kagome who was still staring owlishly at her surroundings. She could make out expensive tapestries in gold and silver held together by diamond studded broaches hanging over delicately carved panels of french windows. There was oak or mahogany furnishings all about the giant room and if the furniture was not expensive and exotic woodwork then it was made of glass and crystals. Even the lightening of the room oozed elegance and high society. Finally Kagome noticed that the ceiling which had frescoes of the type you find in museums and lavish castles adorning it and right in the center was a giant crystal chandelier.

"Kami-sama! Am I dead and ascended to heaven?" she questioned herself.

"If that were true then it would truly be a sad affair to lose such a beautiful angel" spoke a loud booming male voice dancing with joviality.

"Nani? Who is there? Who are you? Where are you?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice while looking all around the room to find the source of the voice.

Kagome's panic reached a new height when she heard footsteps echoing all over the room making the owner's location obscure. In her panic she attempted to jump of the bed to stand up but notice the fact that I used the word attempted because her effort certainly resulted in failure in the form of falling on her tush and sprawling on the paneled and polished wooden floor with a loud thud which caused her to articulate a painful "Itai! Itai! Itai!" Of course the blame of the embarrassing fall could be solely laid on the sheets tangled around her body.

"Ara! Daijobu ka ?" spoke the same voice but this time in a sickly sweet tone.

Kagome was clutching her poor abused head when she felt a hand reach out in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at the outstretched hand (which had skin so smooth that it would make the hottest model envious). She slowly looked up to find an extremely handsome man (probably in his early twenties) staring down at her. His black hair and blue eyes could make any girl weak in the knees and because of this very reason Kagome was glad that she was sitting down or rather sprawled down 'Chikuso! I am bloody sprawled on the ground' Kagome screamed inside her head and mentally cringed. 'Well girl... there is nothing you can do now except take his hand and get up and try very hard not to make a fool out of herself even further...' she berated herself and slowly reached to grab his hand. He pulled her up and then suddenly his smile turned into a small frown marred his perfectly pink lips.

"I would suggest to freshen up in the bathroom so that you will feel better. There is also some medicine for your headache in the bathroom. You can use them." Mr. luscious Mystery Man suggested in a velvety voice and a kind smile. All Kagome could do was nod dumbly because she simply could not find the strength to speak afraid that she would say something stupid and come through more brazenly than he sure as hell believes her to be. "Come... I'll guide you to the bathroom. I asked the servants to keep a change of clothes for you as well. I hope they fit you well and are to your liking" he continued and lead her to the bathroom door by nudging her by the the small of her back.

Before she knew it Kagome was standing in a giant bathroom which could put the poshest 7 star bathrooms to shame. The whole right wall was covered from ceiling to floor with full size mirrors. There was a walk-in shower in one corner and a top class Jacuzzi in another. Between the two there was a huge bathtub which could easily fit in eight people at once. The floor was tiled with marble and there was another door which was tagged Sauna at her far left. Once Kagome had completed a full inspection of the piece of heaven at her disposal she noticed the clothes that Mr. luscious Mystery Man was talking about. They were lying on the vanity table set up in the corner. When she reached the clothes and picked them up she noticed that the clothes were 'GUCCI! _Oh my freaking gosh_! This is definitely a dream!' she thought to herself while bouncing on her heels from the excitement bubbling in her and slowly brimming over the edge too. The dress was from the latest collection which Kagome thought ' I don't think this is even out in stores...' and she was correct in her assumptions too. The baby pink fitting top was bordered with black lace and the back was made up of net material with shapes of roses woven in them. The skirt was flowing and pleated and came till just below her knee in a hot pink fabric. As she cautiously put the lovely dress back on the counter she noticed the painkillers and a goblet of water sitting the counter to which she gave a great sigh of relief and gulped down the saviours hastily . Immediately she could feel the pills doing their job so she turned to the mirror to give herself an look over but she definitely was not prepared to see herself. A high pitched 'eep' made it's way out of her mouth and before that 'eep' could turn into a blood curdling scream Kagome covered her mouth and bit her inner cheek.

'WHAT the HELL is wrong with you Kagome?! I can't believe that guy didn't just throw you out of this place! You look like shit!' she reprimanded herself. 'How the hell am I suppose to face him again? Damn! I better clean up my act and show him just how pretty I can be!' with that thought she did a little happy dance and stripped out of her clothes before jumping into the Jacuzzi and taking full advantage of the luxury.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's House**

Sesshoumaru was a very busy man after all it took a lot of effort to maintain a number one company especially with a _half_-brother who just wanted to enjoy and splurge the money without consideration. Now, it is not like the Tama does not yield enough revenue to support his _half_-brother's spoils and lifestyle but Sesshoumaru strongly believes that he does not deserve a single penny(simply because he does not make an effort to earn even a penny) so he should not spend like he earns it.

Yet currently this busy man was sprawled on the lavish sofa and staring blankly at the lilac ceiling as if it held the answers to all the mysterious in the world. Usually he was a otoko -_ahem-_ youkai possessing senses much sharper than the sharpest human senses and could pick up a pin dropping two doors away in the foggiest of moods so it was no surprise that servants of the house were baffled when he would not respond to the young girl who had been trying to get his attention for the past 15 minutes.

This young girl was not the prettiest woman in the world nor did she possess any redeeming qualities yet there was a charm about her and a aura about her that attracted people to her naturally. Her constitution might look fragile but was in reality quite strong for a ningen onna. She looked to be in her early twenties with a short build of 5 feet 3 inches which was adorned with silky raven tresses reaching her hips and endearing black eyes which were filled with child-like innocence. The young woman is no other than our very own Rin - the little girl who brought out warmth and affection,m albeit inconspicuously, in the cold-heart of the mighty Taiyoukai famed for his brutality due to his lacking a heart - Sesshoumaru-sama.

After about half an hour Sesshoumaru finally roused from his deep meditative state and imagine his shock at seeing Rin barely a foot away from his face. She was standing next to him by the sofa and leaning towards him. Sesshoumaru was definitely shocked but more surprised considering the fact that he did not hear her approach him at all but he did not earn the title of emotionless bastard for nothing which basically means that his face was a blank slate despite the questions swirling in his head.

Rin had a look of deep concentration on her face with her cheeks slightly sucked in and eyes scrunched in scrutiny. At her kiddish actions Sesshoumaru finally relented a quirked eyebrow to which she simply let out a sigh which strangely sounded like relief and it proved to be exactly that from the words that spilled from her next while standing straight again and taking a seat opposite him.

"Yokatta! I was really worried whether something had happened to you" were the words Rin spilled.

To this Sesshoumaru's only reply was lifting his already lifted brow higher towards his hairline in a mocking tone suggesting 'have you lost your mind?' in laymen's terms.

Rin pouted, crossed her hands over her chest and let out an annoyed huff "Don't give me that look! You were the one who has lost his mind. I have been_ trying_ to grab your attention for the past _half an hour_ or so and you simply _wouldn't respond_! I even tried poking you, you know... That's how out of it you were." With that turned her face away from him.

Sesshoumaru scrunched his eyebrows slightly in frustration. 'How is that possible? I couldn't be that lost in my thought that I forget my surrounding. It has never happened before. Strange' "Forgive me Rin. I was pondering over some unsettling thoughts. Did you require something from me?" he questioned in his silky voice. He stretched his hands over his head, cracked his knuckles and slowly sat up on the sofa. Despite the popular belief that Sesshoumaru can look like kami-sama of immaculate beauty at any obscene hour it really was not true. Though that did not mean that he did not look kawaii and so very hug-able with his messed up silver locks and rumpled 'Close enough to read? You shall be missed. Sayonara.' t-shirt (In print which you would not actually call small).

"Maa... betsuni... I just wanted to ask why you left early yesterday? Were you feeling unwell?" she questioned finally relaxing into the sofa after affirming that Sesshoumaru was still well... Sesshouamaru...

"Iie... I just was puzzled over some details and desired to ruminate upon them in peace. Also those ningen were starting to bother me and crossing my set limits especially those onna. Despicable behaviour and sense of clothing" he shook his head once to emphasize his point.

Rin giggled at this. "You have never liked any woman. Every person is always lacking something. How do you ever expect to find a mate? You won't stay young forever you know despite you being a youkai too" she finished in an assertive tone.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at his although without any malice or threat in the action. "If it would be up to me then I shall never mate. As the years progress the woman seem to become more and more incompetent and ghastly to even spend a moment together with them" he finished with a frown on his face.

"Aah..." Rin sighed exasperatedly. "If only Kaito-nee-chan was not claimed by Kouga-kun. She would have been a perfect match for you" she finished in a dreamy tone and immediately started laughing when she heard a suppressed growl form her partner in conversation.

"She is nothing but a menace. I have had to keep up with her for the past decade. I would be celebrating her quitting her job if not for the fact that she actually knew how to use that brain between in ears more efficiently than any other insolent wench who have ever worked for me" he remarked in a tone which would have suggested that he was just passing a comment about the weather but Rin could clearly see the signs of irritation on the apparently 'emotionless' youkai. His shoulders were stiff and eyes half-closed and just minutely cringing at the corners. Yup... you definitely need centuries worth of close study of the reticent being to begin to even become wary of the fact that even the mighty taciturn ruler has nicks in his armour to give away his state of mind and Rin had definitely managed to more or less master the art of solving the mystery know as Sesshoumaru.

"No matter what you say she is by far the only one who has gotten away with messing with your head. She has definitely earned my kudos for that" Rin spoke in a teasing tone and ended her statement with a playful wink aimed towards him.

"Hnn..." he almost snorted in derision and crossed his arms over his chest before continuing "like I have pointed out earlier that the reason for my tolerance of her impudence is simply due to the fact that she knows how to use her brain and also because she always keeps her tantrums private and behaves professionally at all other times. She knows her limit and when to toe the line." After the clarification he got up and started a lazy trot towards the kitchen. "Why are you pouting Rin?" he finally asked when Rin still did not speak a word even after 10 minutes had passed.

"You know... you are never going to find a mate if you continue with this attitude..." she chastened whilst still pouting.

"Mate? Why would I require a mate? I function perfectly well without one. I don't find any requirement for one at present or even in the near future" he replied a bit quizzically. He really wasn't used to such questions and never really came across comprehension regrading why others eagerly and desperately searched for one.

Rin sighed again but this time in defeat. Shaking her head a little in rebuke she tried again to make him reconsider his aloofness. "Don't you wish to have a life partner to share your sorrows and bliss with?" she asked with twinkling eyes. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reproof Rin's statement but she cut him before he could get a syllable out "but of course you wouldn't... You are the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama, Ruler of the Western Lands" she said with false sweetness. Sesshoumaru simply smirked at this and lazily returned to his previously occupied seat with a bottle of water in tow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... If _not_ for your sake then at least mate a nice woman so that at least_ I_ could have a mother" she cited.

At this Sesshoumaru could do nothing but quirk an eyebrow at her with a bemused half-smile.

"Oh don't give me that look" she muttered annoyed.

"Why ever would you require a mother Rin? You are a fully grown woman and no longer a child. You are mated and well past puberty and do not require any guidance or assistance in the manner of growing, being fed or any other requirement a child has to be fulfilled by a mother" he questioned genuinely at a loss for a reason why Rin would require a mother.

Rin giggled at this. It really did feel amazing to befuddle Sesshoumaru from time to time.

"Silly you..." Rin teased Sesshoumaru and received a glare in return.

"This Sesshoumaru is not to be associated with adjectives as pitiful as silly. They are disdainful to say the least" Sesshoumaru commanded in a no-nonsense tone which would leave almost anyone quivering in their shoes like a leaf barely struggling to hold on during the cold winter blizzard but Rin was not 'almost anyone' now was she? Her reaction was simply to giggle uncontrollably while clutching her tummy.

"Hnn..." Sesshoumaru grunted pretending to sound put off but even he couldn't hold of the smirk on his face from seeing his daughter giggling away happily even if it was at his expense. Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it to anyone that he cared for Rin like his own flesh and blood anyone with a brain cell between his ears could understand that Sesshoumaru will readily kill a hundred men or women before letting any harm befall his young ward even if it is a scratch.

_"Shippou-kun! Chotto matte. You are way too fast and it is not fair that you are using your youkai yoki! Shippou-kun!" a 15 year old Rin screamed after a speeding 16 year old kitsune. _

_"Nyaaah! You are just too slow Rin-chan... Speed up..." Shippou yelled back and poked his tongue out at Rin for good measure of infuriating her further. _

_"Aaah... Just you wait... I will catch you!" Rin huffed before increasing her speed but it was still nothing compared to the kitsune who was recently struck by a growth spurt and had soon gained an intimidating height of 5 feet 8 inches while Rin still barely made it to 5 feet. _

_"Let's see about that, shall we" Shippou teased her before picking up speed a little more and zipping between the trees of the forest in which they were playing. _

_"Ara... Shippou-kun... You can't use your yoki... It's not faiiIIIRR- AAh" Rin finished with a shriek and a thud. _

_Shippou immediately froze for less than a second before hightailing back to where he could smell Rin. As soon as she came into view he could see that she must have tripped over some roots and was sitting on d ground holding her knee. 'Kuso! I hope like hell she isn't injured badly or I won't have any chance of surviving Sesshoumaru's wrath. Kami-sama tasukete!' he dreaded while approaching Rin as quickly as possible. _

_"Rin? Daijobu?" he asked hurriedly while taking her arm gently to check for major wounds or, god forbid, broken bones._

_ "Itai. Itai. Itai" Rin yelped out when his finger passed over tiny scrapes over her elbow. "Hai Shippou-kun. Daijobu desu. I just have minor scrapes. No biggie." She then smiled whole heatedly at Shippou to reassure him of the fact._

_"Yokatta!" he spoke and let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad I will only escape with a few beatings. I really thought I was died just now" Shippou continued a bit too cheerily for someone about to receiving a thrashing soon. _

_Rin giggled. "Gomen Shippou-kun. Because of my clumsiness you might get hurt. But I will definitely try to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama. I am sure he will listen to me" she spoke diligently this time and gave a heart warming smile. "Let's clean this up first. Okay? Ikkou..." _

_Shippou and Rin soon reached a nearby pond and cleaned and dressed up Rin's minor wounds. Rin then grabbed his hand and started heading towards the border of the forest where Sesshoumaru would be waiting for them. Rin had to more so than less drag him to their destination. She was keeping a chipper flow of words which was actually meant to to a conversation but her companion was more lost in imagining scenarios about his imminent encounter with the scary taiyoukai. These imaginations ranged from Sesshoumaru being in a too pleasant mood to notice anything amiss to him wreaking havoc on his comparatively fragile body without a second thought. _

_As they neared the area he could smell his nightmare and his ever loyal imp, Jaken. Jaken could be heard begging forgiveness and praising Sesshoumaru's mightiness in a very irksome manner._

_'Lord knows why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps around' Shippou pondered before hearing a smack sound which he was quite used to know 'and I really fail to understand how he does not suffer from permanent damage or even just scarring to his face from the number of times he is smacked in the face just in one day' he continued and mentally sweat-dropped. _

_As that thought came to an end the two young adults broke through to the camp site and Rin immediately greeted the the two camp members in bright and cheery tones. Sesshoumaru just gave a slight nod in her direction which was enough to send the girl over the moon while Jaken started nagging her about coming so late and demanding reasons for her soiled kimono. _

_"It's only because I fell while playing tag Jaken-sama. I just scraped my elbow a bit and nothing else though" she spoke jovially but this innocent remark certainly grabbed the attention of the Taiyoukai perched on one of the high branches. _

_Before Shippou could even finish his gulp after hearing Rin complete her answer he could feel the air ruffle around him and in the blink of an eye he was standing face to face with a clearly annoyed Sesshoumaru. Now there was clearly a reason why people went to great lengths to not ruffle the fur on the tail of this particular Inu Youkai and it was quite simply because he was dangerous. If it were some ordinary youkai or ningen at the receiving end of his glares or looks or annoyance that clearly said 'tread with caution' then they would have likely fled in fear or soiled their undergarments._

_"A-A-Ano... Chotto matte!" Shippou almost shouted and dropped into a deep bow. "I am very sorry I got Rin hurt. I was careless and should have taken better care of her. Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama" he bellowed apologetically._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama" chirped Rin. "It is not Shippou-kun's fault. I was the one who wanted to play in the woods and Shippou-kun simply helped me clean up and reach back here safely. Please don't blame him" she requested a bit shyly and on the verge of tears._

_A most displeased Sesshoumaru let out a low growl of warning and then spoke in just above a whisper "You are never to meet Rin again. The only reason I am leaving you unscathed is because she does not wish to see you harmed. You best count your good graces because I do not allow these often."_

_"But Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin interrupted after listening to ever thing due to her approach to the duo after her earlier request. "I really like Shippou-kun. I don't want to never meet him again. Can you not forgive him? It is just a scratch" she tried to beseech him to side with her verdict._

_After glaring as the fidgeting kitsune for a few more excruciatingly long minutes he stiffly spoke "I shall allow your continues acquaintance only because my ward wishes your company." At receiving a exuberant nod he threw his chin in the air slightly and continued in a cold voice "It would be in your best interests that you not let any harm befall Rin in your company. If I notice even a scratch then I shall no let you escape my presence with your health intact."_

_With that he turned about and hastened out of the campsite without even waiting for a response from either or the teenagers but the excited squealing and redundant thumps (most probably from jumping in glee) were hard to miss if you had youkai hearing._

_'You have become soft.'_

_'But Rin wasn't the only reason you spared the kit... There is also the knowledge that the kit was like a son to a certain miko' echoed a voice in Sesshoumaru's head which he had learnt to ignore ever since the day he realized that he feelings for the said miko was something other than loathe._

"RIN! Where are you? Nanako has come to visit you..." announced Rin's husband as he entered the room.

"Hai! I am here. I will be with her in just a few minutes and you better get ready Shippou-kun! We have to visit Sakura and Takeshi in half an your" Rin chirped enthusiastically to her husband.

"Hai. Hai. I will be ready soon. Now go and wrap things up with Nanako soon" sighed Shippou at the prospect of a stiff formal dinner in an annoying tuxedo.

"Konnichiwa Sesshoumaru-san. Genki?" he questioned as soon as he spotted Sesshoumaru-san lounging on the couch.

Sesshoumaru just provided a nonchalant "hnn" and Shippou grinned back and stalked out of the room after Rin.

Now that Sesshoumaru was alone he again got lost in his thoughts, thoughts about a particular night of Rin's birthday bash. These thoughts revolved around a particular scent he picked off Kaito. The smell felt disturbingly important and reminiscent yet it tugged at his heart. It made his beast purr - that smell. The smell distinctly felt of lilacs or lavenders... it was hard to discern since it was tainted by the offensive artificial perfumes and was contaminated by the smells of the people in the party and a little of the booze too... 'Why does that smell astound me so...' Sesshoumaru wondered.

* * *

**How is it? Did you like it? Have opinions, suggestions or ideas? Just drop me a review or PM :) R&R people!**

**KEY:**

**Nande: What?/ Why?**

**************************Kuso: shit/crap**

**Itai: synonymous to ouch in English.**

**otoko: Man**

******Youkai: demon**

**********Ningen: Human**

**************Onna: Woman**

******************Sama: extremely polite way of calling someone especially those in high positions**

******************Taiyoukai: powerful demon**

**Shikon-no-tama: Sacred jewel**

**Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang weapon**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Kitsune: Fox**

**Tessaiga: Inuyasha's sword**

**Tasukete: help**

**Hanyou: half demon**

**Yossha: Let's do it!**

**Ikkou: Let's go**

**Miko: priestess**

**Nee-san: a way of writing one-san which means older sister**

**Hontoni: really**

**Hai: Yes**

**ne: right?**

**Moshi Moshi: a way to say 'hello' while answering a call**

**Kagome desu: it is Kagome**

**Muri desu: It is impossible**

**Ja: bye / see you later**

**kun: a way to acknowledge guys ( by girls mostly)**

**Tenshi: Angel**

**Simpaishinaide: Don't worry**

**Gambari yo: Best of luck**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Ano: used like 'um...'**

**Sumimasen: excuse me**

**Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you**

**Chigaimasu: wrong**

**Daijobu: It's alright.**


End file.
